Korean Karaoke
by tigerpawpad
Summary: Dean decides how him and Cas will spend the evening and Cas feels something different for the first time.


"Sorry, Sammy, but we're not coming back to the motel and I'm not telling you where we are and you'll never find us."

"Dean-"

Dean slammed his cell phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket.

"You don't think he can find a korean hair and nail salon with an illegal karaoke bar on the third floor?"

"I don't think he will, Cas, because he doesn't know how hard I rock at karaoke," Dean smiled smugly and took a big drink of his light colored beer.

"But don't you think we should help him with the case," Cas asked innocently.

"Cas, this case is a dead end. Sometimes you have to leave things be." Cas cocked his head and squinted his eyes at Dean. "Sammy's just working on getting through all those old property records tonight anyway, and you're all tense and," Dean caught his train of thought and tried to cover it up with a cough, "I mean, he won't come drinking and I'm tired of drinking alone," Dean broke eye contact with Cas and looked around the bar.

"I see," Cas smiled to himself and looked down at his full beer.

"I wonder if all the songs are in Korean," Dean said as he eyed up the karaoke machine.

"They have three big binders of various songs."

"They better have Skynyrd." Dean finished his beer, "Drink up, Cas, I'm buying." Cas took a small sip of beer as Dean went up to the bar. Cas liked the bitterness and the flavor of the beer but was a little worried about his drinking partner, it wasn't like him to leave Sammy without a reason. Cas watched Dean lean against the counter as he made a lot of gestures to the bartender. The bartender was tall and toned and kept flexing his biceps in his black tank top. His bangs fell into his deep brown eyes and he flicked them away from his face flirtatiously and Cas didn't like the way he watched Dean walk back to the table and set down a tray of different colored alcohols. Dean had a big grin on his face, "I didn't know what you liked, so the bartender gave me a bunch of different ones." Dean slipped into high-backed red leather booth on the opposite side and perused the tray of amber, green, blue, deep brown and clear liquids. "I don't even know what these all are," he winked at Cas, "but I know which one we have to do first."

"Which one?"

"Tequila!" Dean handed Cas a wedge of lime. "Okay, do what I do." Cas held his wedge nervously as he watched Dean's tongue grace the side of hand between his calloused thumb and forefinger. Dean waited for Cas to follow. Cas licked his own in the same spot and Dean smiled. Cas felt a warmth creep into his cheeks. Dean shook some salt onto his hand and then Cas'. "Bottoms up," Dean swiftly licked the salt from his hand, lifted the small glass of brown liquid to his lips and tipped his head back. His face scrunched up as he bite into the lime, "whew!" Cas did the same.

"Wow, I thought you'd have more of a reaction."

"That was not...pleasant."

"Not a tequila guy, check."

They finished the tray and Dean finished most of Cas' beer, "For a chaser." But he ordered them a few more cheap beers anyway. Cas almost forgot about the car bomb they did too, on Dean's insistence that he watch Cas down the whole thing. By this time Cas could feel the warmth in his face and belly. He could see Dean's eyes were shiny and his usual hard expression softened to an average badasses' expression. Cas slid down into the bench and closed his eyes. Dean was right, he had been tense and he had not even realized until he was...not tense. When he opened his eyes Dean was watching him with parted lips. Cas sensed his elevated heart rate, "Is everything alright, Dean?"

"Just peachy," Dean grunted as he looked away. "Hey, I'm gonna take a leak." Dean swiftly made his way across the bar and disappeared into the back. Cas waited at the table and remarked on the looseness he felt within himself. He figured it partly had to do with the many shots of alcohol he just consumed but there was a different feeling there too...like all was right with the world.

He was starting to wonder where Dean went when a voice broke his reverie, "Cas?" The chiseled bartender was standing near the table, "It is Cas, right?" Cas nodded. The bartender flashed him a white smile, "Follow me." The bartender made his way across the bar and Cas rushed to catch up after a moment of hesitation. He was led into the back and down a skinny dark hallway. Doors lined each side, through their slender windows he saw a groups of friends singing with their mouths wide open and dancing sloppily; in the next room a bachelorette party mostly passed out on more of the same red leather benches in their short dresses, bare knees and feet crossed over each other, and in the last room Dean sat with a pile of song books in front of him.

"Hey, Cas," Dean looked up and gave Cas a stunning smile. He nodded to the bartender and he closed the door behind him. "This room was pretty cheap tonight so, I thought we should have some fun." Cas nodded and seated himself next to Dean, purposely one an inch away.

"What are you looking at?"

"For some songs that don't suck," Dean said as he scanned the pages. Cas could feel the warmth emanating from Dean's body and noticed he took off his jacket and jean shirt and was just in a tight, white under shirt. "Man, it's warm in here, aren't you hot in that coat?" Dean eyed Cas up. Cas slipped out of his coat and carefully laid it near Dean's by the door.

"You still look like a nerd," Dean said playfully. Cas loosened his tie and threw it on his coat. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his white button down.

"Is that better?"

Dean flustered, "whatever you want, Cas," he pointed to one of the books, "Found it!" Dean jumped off the bench and found the remote and microphone. He punched in the numbers for the song and as the intro started he threw a plastic tambourine at Cas, "here, just try to keep with the rhythm." The laughter and singing from the nearby rooms was drowned out by the heavy guitar, Dean closed his eyes and swayed with the music, "_Broken bones, broken hearts-stripped down and torn apart," _Dean was getting more into the music and started moving his hips around in his goofy, endearing way but oddly Cas couldn't take his eyes from the smoothness of his hips and his waist and his shoulders and the way his shirt gripped his biceps like Cas wanted to do;_ "a little bit of rust, I'm still running," _a deep tingling and warmth spread within him, "_still holding on to what I got," _Cas felt himself go hard like he's never experienced before, "_guess I've lost everything I've had, at least I'm not dead, at least not yet," _Cas met Dean's gaze who was focused on him that pulled Cas tighter like a string,_ "still alone-still alive-still unbroken-" _Dean rocked the solo on his air guitar and Cas just watched his every movement. When the song finished he collapsed on the bench next to Cas, glistening and breathing heavy.

"How'd I do?" Dean looked up at him with such genuine bliss that Cas' hand was on his face before he even realized, "you rocked it." If it was even possible, Dean grinned wider and Cas couldn't resist planting a kiss on plum, full lips.

* * *

AN: The song Dean sings is _Still Unbroken_ by Lynyrd Skynyrd. Thanks for reading!


End file.
